


C’mon it’ll be fun!!

by Raven_Frost_21



Series: How am I supposed to fit that under name in legal documents?! [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Halloween Oneshot, No Angst, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Frost_21/pseuds/Raven_Frost_21
Summary: Damian and Jon introduce Marinette and Adrienne to Halloween. And instantly regret it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Jonathan Kent, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: How am I supposed to fit that under name in legal documents?! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988494
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	C’mon it’ll be fun!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after Damian graduates. So we have about a year until this happens.

Damian paced. His Night Star had been hiding in the bathroom for thirty minutes. “C’mon, it’s not that bad. It’s Halloween, you’re _supposed_ to dress up.” Nothing came from the bathroom.   
  


“I look ridiculous. Angel, _why did you make me do this?!_ ” He chuckled at her antics. You see, it was Marinette and Adrienne’s first Halloween. And both were scared out of their minds over it.   
  


“Marinette. We have to go to the gala in five minutes. Jon and I will be waiting for the two of you by the door.” He straightened his cufflinks and swept out of the room.   
  


In the bathroom, Marinette smirked. Phase one complete. Turning to the mirror she touched up her makeup and admired her costume.   
  


Her black hair hung down to her waist in one thick braid. She wore a tight fitting white shirt under a black corset and a mid thigh black steampunk skirt over fishnets. Her black boots with gears on the buckles went to her knees. She had a black top hat and goggles perched jauntily on her head. Smiling she checked to make sure her “fangs” had properly set to her teeth. Next to her Adrienne stood in her matching outfit. The only difference was she wore a black shirt and everything else was white. Yin-Yang.   
  


“The boys won’t know what hit them.” After she spoke the door opened. “Quick,” she hissed, “grab the lead lined towels that Bruce insists on having.” The girls quickly wrapped towels around themselves incase Jon was on the other side.   
  


“You guys almost done?” Jon yelled through the door.   
  


“No. I ripped my skirt. You guys go ahead. We’ll catch up.” Jon sighed.   
  


“C’mon. It’ll be fun! Your just stalling.”   
  
Adrienne huffed. “Jonathan Kent. Go. I ripped my skirt. I’ll be there in twenty minutes. Go to the damn gala NOW!” 

As she yelled, Jon dashed out the door into the car. The two could hear Damian grumbling behind him and snickered. Marinette pulled out her phone and called Max. 

Damian wasn’t having fun. His wife wasn’t here yet and the harlots seemed to take this as an opportunity to charm themselves into his bed. _Hell no!_ A series of gasps rang through the room and he turned. And his jaw dropped. Luckily his fangs didn’t.   
  


Marinette and her entire team stood there as Steampunk Vampires. (You guys can imagine the rest of the crews outfits.) While He and Jon had just stuck fangs in with their tail suits.   
  


“Hey Angel,” she pecked him on the lips in greeting, “what do you think? We thought it would be a cool surprise.” He nodded. 

“An amazing surprise.” He stood back and smiled. “Care for a dance, my dear?” She smiled and nodded.   
  


And after they danced they clapped for Chloé and Kagami who were giving the old socialites heart attacks by dancing together. 

“Five bucks Jason, Nino, Luka, and Erin either end up going home with each other, or two and two.”   
  


Marinette smiled at him. “You’re on.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Also! Sorry this is short. I’m tired and I wrote this at midnight 10/30 or I guess Halloween morning.


End file.
